Granddaughter of Discord WPLB Alternative
by Snoopy7c7
Summary: Screwball and Mothball's world is about to get a little more wierd, little more wild, a little more chaotic. Fluffball, Princess of Chaos and Grannddaughter of Discord, is ready to take on this chaotic life. Join as she learns the importance of family with it's crazy adventures, friends by her side during the good and bad, and how to bring peace between ponies and bat-ponies.
1. Finally

Cheering was ringing through the forest. As the newly engaged couple floated away in their balloon Screwball said, "Wait a minute! The flowers! I completely forgot! We need to see who the new bride is going to be." "Well we're not that far up, you can still do it." Mothball said. Screwball looked over the edge as she called, "Alright all you single mares down their. Heads up!" As the flowers came closer and closer to the ground, it became enveloped in blue and gold magic. Both Screwball and Mothball's jaw dropped when they saw who had it. The two turned to each other as they both started laughing.

"Of all ponies it ended up with my little brother?" Screwball laughed. "Not just him but with the Daughter of Friendship!" Mothball gasped. "Oh how I would love to see how that's going to play out." Screwball said. After the laughing calmed down Screwball walked over to the other side of the balloon as she looked out. Mothball tilted his head as he went to her side. She was looking out, her swirly eyes calm with a smile. "Something wrong?" he asked. "Not at all." she smiled as Mothball placed his hoof over hers, "It's all happening. We're finally married." Mothball laid his head on hers as he said, "And to think it all started off when you bashed my head into the ground." Screwball pulled away as she playfully socked his shoulder, "Get out of here!" Mothball laughed as they resumed their previous hold to each other.

They stayed silent for a few moments as they watched the sun set. "We probably won't be able to reach Maris until tomorrow morning." Screwball said. "Well there is more than enough space in here that equals to a regular bedroom. Your chaos magic can also help to set the mood." Mothball said. This gave Screwball an idea as she summoned lots of pillows and a bed with a blanket. "Alright what are you up to Screwy?" Mothball asked with a chuckle but already knew what she wanted to do. Screwball laughed as she gave him a sly look, "Oh I think you already know." She grabbed his tie as she said, "Come on tiger we don't have all night."

Pillows went flying as Screwball stood firm of her area. "My pillow fort is _way_ better than _yours._ " she taunted. "In your dreams!" Mothball declared. She summoned up pirate hats as she said, "Ahoy land lovers, seems to me we have a challenger among us." Mothball nodded, "Indeed you do." Screwball opened her pillow gate as she used her magic to hold a wooden sword. "There can only be one swash buckling pirate around here with the best pillow fort. And that pony is me!" she challenged. Mothball grabbed the sword Screwy had summoned as he came to meet her. "Ungard." he said as he swayed the sword with his green magic.

Screwball swung her sword playfully as it hit Mothball's. He pushed her back as he swung his sword for her to block. Screwball floated above Mothball as she landed on his other side and knocked him to the ground. Luckily the pillows broke his fall but Screwy knocked the wooden sword from his magic as she pointed hers at him. "Any last words?" she said. Mothball laughed as he changed himself to a bear. Before she could run, bear Mothball had already scooped her up in his bear arms. Screwball laughed as she said, "Okay okay you win!" He smiled as he changed back but was still holding onto her. "Let me go." she said. "Never." Mothball said as he pressed his lips onto her cheek.

They sat for a moment as Mothball said, "How about this, we join our pillow forts together in harmony?" Screwball smiled up at him as she said, "Sounds like a plan." She used her magic as the two pillow forts joined and a banner above read _Do not disturb._ Letting her get up he said, "Who's going to disturb a giant hot air balloon?" "Hey it's an unwritten rule after getting married." Screwball smiled. She yawned as she laid her head on Mothball's. "Take me to bed? This has got to be one of the longest days and week of our lives." she asked innocently making her big swirly eyes irresistible. Mothball rolled his eyes as he picked her up saying, "How can I say no to a face like that? After all we've been through sleep sounds great."

They went into there little pillow fort as he laid her down in a nice, soft, pillow bed. As Screwball curled up ready to sleep Mothball was about to join her when he caught something out of the corner of his eyes. He looked out as he saw a silhouette of a familiar sight. Mothball shook his head thinking he was seeing things as he went to join Screwball. Laying next to her he said, "I love you." "I love you too." As they drifted to sleep and the hot air balloon floated in the sky, eyes appeared in a cloud as they darted at the balloon.

* * *

Screwball, Mothball, Discord, and Fluttershy were all waiting in worry in the doctor's office. It had been almost a half a year since they were married and they have been talking about it for awhile and they came to an agreement that they wanted a baby. Screwball and Mothball haven't started anything yet because they wanted to get a check up to see if it was all good to have a foal now.

You could tell Screwball was worried as her propeller hat swirled and she kept rolling a ball with her magic on the floor. Mothball held her hoof to calm her. Discord laid his claw on his daughter's head saying, "Don't worry, it's going to be fine my dear." The door opened to their room as the doctor came in. "Well?" the four of them said getting up. The doctor took a deep breath as he said, "Um you see Mr and Mrs Ball, I have run all the test and checked, double checked, and you two are capable of having children at this time and you're both healthy to have a child." he paused as Screwball's eyes twinkled in hope. Mothball could already tell there was a 'but' coming on as he was ready to embrace Screwball at any moment.

The doctor fiddled with his glasses as he gulped, "B-but I'm sorry. It's not going to be possible for you two to _have_ a foal. Based on our research of your species Mr Ball and of our knowledge, changelings can never reproduce with regular ponies unless she is a queen. It's never been heard before of a king to be able to. A successful one at that. I'm terribly sorry."

It was dead silent in the room. The doctor flinched holding his clipboard to his face as Screwball straightened up. But she simply turned her back on them as she said with no emotion, "Thank you for your time doctor." She walked slowly to the exit as Fluttershy, Discord, and Mothball exchanged a look. As they followed after her and shut the door, gold magic enveloped around the bouncy ball Screwball had used as it smacked the doctor in his face.

Screwball was standing outside looking out with her back turned to her parents and husband. Discord came behind Screwball as she looked at him with a sideways glance. She embraced him as she softly cried in his arms. Tears came to the four as they brought it in for a group hug. They held each other, refusing to let go. "I'm sorry daddy." Screwball sighed. Pulling back Discord asked surprised, "Sorry? What are you saying sorry for?" "I won't be able to give you any grandkids." she sniffed as Mothball wiped her tear, " _I_ won't be a mother." "Nonsense!" Fluttershy said firmly, "I won't stand by and let this happen. Adoption is still an option." "Yeah Screwy, adoption might be better." Mothball said, "I mean think if Aunt Applejack never adopted Cinnamon Stick and Cinnamon Roll, then we wouldn't have them!"

She sighed, "That's true. But I've always wanted to have a child myself." Discord brought them all into a hug again as he said, "It's going to be okay." As they hugged, Screwball darted her eyes with determination.

When they arrived home, Mothball said, "How about I make you some chocolate milk to make you better?" Screwball didn't reply. Mothball came to her side as he laid his hoof on her. "I'm just as upset and sad as you Screwy, but we got to keep our heads up." "I don't care." she replied as she turned to him, "Those doctors must not be up to date. I mean in the past what 20 or so years a draconequus had successfully have two children from a pegasus mare and a earth pony had conceived a dragon-pony baby hybrid with a dragon!" "I know that but what about what the doctors said. You heard them." Mothball said sadly. "I heard those doctors loud and clear and although majority of what they said was a bunch of cloud fluff, they did say one thing." Screwball replied back in defense, "That the two of us are capable of having children."

Mothball was about to reply back but he closed his mouth as Screwball softly held his his gaze as she calmed saying, "Mothy you want this just as much as I do. What's the harm in trying?" Mothball sighed looking down. He brought Screwball close as he tilted her chin to look down into her eyes saying with a smile, "I want this more than anything in the world." "And although it will be a rough path, we'll get through the chocolate rainstorm." Screwball smiled with tears in her eyes. "Together." they said with tears as they shared a kiss.

* * *

Months passed since that visit. Mothball was coming home when he ran into Cinnamon Stick. "What's up dude?" Mothball greeted. The earth pony was panting as he said, "Oh you know just taking this pumpkin soup home to Dinky." "Pumpkin? At this time of the year?" Mothball asked. "She can't help it, it's what she's been craving and who am I to say no?" he said wiping off a brow. Mothball smiled as he picked up the small bowl of soup and placed it into Cinnamon's satchel. "Thank you." Cinnamon Stick said as he went on his way home. Mothball waved goodbye as he let out a small sigh.

He arrived at his little cottage. Sure it looked like your normal houses here in Ponyville and was small but you're talking about the Princess of Chaos. When he opened the door, so much space and room in the house. "Screwy I'm home." he called as his voice echoed. She instantly appeared with a huge smile on her face. "Hi honey!" she smiled with her swirly eyes big. Mothball raised a brow as he chuckled, "Have you been in the desserts again?" "Mothy please desserts is like vegetables for me." she said, "But that's not important. I have some great news for you."

"Okay what is it?" Mothball asked. "But first I want you to open this." she said holding a present out to him. "But it's not my birthday." he said. "Just open it." she said. As he opened up the box, there was a blanket in there along with a diaper and lollipop rattle. He took it out as he tilted his head saying, "What's with the baby stuff?" "Guess." she said as she thought _I can be patient till you figure it out._ "Um is this for Dinky's baby shower?" he said. "Nope. She's 4 months in and she's not having a baby shower until she's six. Besides this present is for you, for _us_." she hinted.

His ears perked up as he put the pieces together. The items dropped to the floor as he managed to say, "No way." Screwball nodded her head. "Does this mean?" he asked his eyes wide. "It's confirmed." she smiled. The two were quiet for a few seconds until Mothball said,

"You're sure."

"100% sure."

"You double checked?"

"Triple checked."

"You're absolutely positive this time?"

"I'm 5 weeks in."

The two stayed quiet again. Mothball let out a gasp as he smiled, "I'm sorry it's just-we've tried so many times and we're so different I never thought-after what the doctors said but then-I always had hope and now you're actually-it's actually going to be happening-we're going to be parents." He held onto her hooves as he smiled again saying, "You're pregnant!" Due to the excitement he pulled her in for a kiss, catching her off guard but she gladly accepted it. Pulling back they nuzzled with each other as he said again, "We're finally going to be parents."

"Just think in nine or so months I'll be a mom and you'll be a dad." she said. Mothball suddenly realized as he started to say, "I'm going to be a father. _I'm_ going to be a father. Sweet Celestia I'm going to be a father!" "Well duh, you want to switch roles?" she said sarcastically. "You don't get it, this kids going to be made fun of for being a changeling and chaotic pony. Oh my gosh what if they make fun of what he or she will look like?" he suddenly became angered as he said, "If anypony harms my future son or daughter in any way I swear!" "Mothy!" Screwball called as he stopped, "You've been hanging around my dad when he's angry."

Screwball led him to sit down as he put a hoof to his head. "I'm sorry Screwy. I just...I just don't want anything bad to happen." She tilted his chin up, "Hey nothing bad will happen to this child, you know why? Because we're going to raise this child together. He or she will be raised the right way." He looked deep in her chaotic eyes as she said, "Are you ready for this?" Mothball placed his hoof on her stomach as he said, "As ready as I'll ever be." As they went in for another kiss she said, "Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

 ** _Hey everypony! Hope you guys are ready for this adventure. This time we see Fluffball's end of the story. Now keep in mind THIS IS NOT THE ACTUAL GRANDDAUGHTER OF DISCORD, this is an 'alternative' or even 'fan made' of a popular fan made fanfiction. This is not at all cannon to Disney Fanatic's 'Bride of Discord' Universe (as far as I know) and should be accepted as yet another alternate universe. Hope you enjoy and thank you to DisneyFanatic, without her we would have not been able to enjoy how far her franchise has come along. (And how many people make there own little fan theories on an already fan made project ^^) So Ms Fanatic, if you happen to come across this fanfic I hope you enjoy this alternate, alternate universe I have created._**


	2. Chaotic Arrival

Mothball clung onto Screwball's hooves as she kept walking. "Screwy don't do this to me." he begged. As she headed for the door Screwball laughed, "I love you Mothy but I had already promised Dinky, Lightning, and Apple Blossom to go shopping with her." Reaching the door she lightly pushed Mothball off her hooves. He stood up as he said, "But what if you fall? That can happen or what if something from the Everfree Forest attacks? Can I at least convince you to let me go with you?" Screwball rolled her eyes as she placed her hoof on his cheek. "I'll be fine." He sighed holding her hoof, "I'm sorry, I just care about you so much that I don't want you to leave out there into the unknown." "Aw how sweet Mothball." Screwball said touched. "Don't go." he whispered. "I'm totally going." she whispered back about to open the door. "Maybe you ought to stay. Your recent mood swings have gotten me concerned and I have no idea how or what to do when you get like that."

As she opened the door Screwball put a hoof to her mouth, trying to not laugh out loud. "Seems to me you're not the only one who feels that way." Mothball came beside Screwball's side to contain his laughter as well. Cinnamon Stick was struggling to get back on the ground as Dinky tried to convince their newborn son, Pumpkin Doo, to let him down with his magic . Apple Blossom had her hooves crossed as Thunder refused to put her down as Lightning tried to get Apple Blossom away from Thunder. When the five ponies realized Screwball and Mothball were standing there watching this hilarious scene, Dinky managed to get Cinnamon Stick back on the ground as Thunder put Apple Blossom on the ground as they all stood alongside together with nervous smiles.

After a moment of silence all seven ponies burst into laughter. "Look at us, acting like fillies and colts in school." Apple Blossom laughed. Dinky went over to Screwball as she said, "Are your ready to go shopping?" "Of course, are the guys ready to let go?" Screwball teased looking at her childhood friends. The stallions all blushed from their actions. Dinky used her magic to place the bag she had onto Cinnamon's neck. "All the stuff you need for Pumpkin are here in the bag." she said as she nuzzled her son's nose, "I'm going to miss you my little one but you're going to spend some time with daddy and uncles." As she placed the foal in his hooves, Cinnamon said, "I'll miss you." Dinky kissed him on the cheek saying, "It'll only be a few hours, let's see how you do without me." Thunder extended his wing out as he said, "But Blossom don't you think I should be there?" "You worry to much Thunder Dash," Apple Blossom said, "Besides what's there to worry? I certainly won't be having them anytime soon, it's only been three months!" She placed her hoof on his cheek, "You've been freaked out ever since we found out we were having twins. I'll relax with the girls and you relax with the guys." "Beside I'm there bro. We'll _all_ be fine." Lightning said as Thunder and Cinnamon Stick walked away from the girls.

Before Screwball could go out the door, Mothball brought her into a hug. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." she replied. The mares walked out the door as it came shut.

The three stallions stood there for a few seconds. Pumpkin let out a sneeze as they all looked at the baby foal. Mothball smiled as he said, "He's so cute. So what's it like being a dad so far?" "Tiring but worth it." Cinnamon said warmly as Pumpkin snuggled in his chest fur. "What should we do?" Thunder asked. The sound of growling stomach's made them all say, "Let's go out for lunch."

* * *

"Okay Pumpkin here comes the choo choo train." Cinnamon Stick said. Pumpkin laughed in delight as he ate the apple sauce. Mothball slurped down on his chocolate milk shake as he said, "This has been fun." "Yeah and since we're here in the shopping stands, maybe we should go see if the girls are around here." Thunder said. "Wouldn't that be spying on them?" Cinnamon asked cleaning his son's face. "Think of it as just checking up on them." Thunder shrugged. "Fight the urge." Mothball said to him. "What harm is there?" Thunder asked. "I mean they want to spend some time _alone_. We gave them our word, I mean what would they think if we went back on our word?" Cinnamon asked. Mothball shivered a little as he added to himself, "What would Screwball think?" Suddenly a commotion was heard outside as ponies ran in the opposite direction. "What's going on out there?" Thunder asked. "I hope it's not another threat to Equestria." Cinnamon said. As some of the ponies in the dinner were heading out, Mothball asked one of the ponies, "Excuse me, but do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I heard there's a contest going on outside on who can stack the highest hay stacks and there's a purple mare out there who's made it as high as this building!" the young colt said as he ran out. Mothball's heart skipped a beat as he turned back to look at the guys. "The girls." they all said as they went out there. The three stallions pushed through the crowd until they reached the stage. They spotted Lightning, Apple Blossom, and Dinky standing next to the piled haystacks as they looked up. "Dinky!" Cinnamon called going over to them. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked. "You guys weren't following us were you?" Apple Blossom eyed. "We didn't! We swear!" Thunder said, "We were out having lunch but what's going on?" The three mares looked at each other as Mothball asked, "Where's Screwball?" "We told her not too." Dinky began. "It was already high enough but she said she wanted to be able to reach the clouds." Lightning said. "Where is she now?" he asked, starting to feel a little anxious.

They all pointed up as Mothball's ears drooped. Screwball was curled up in a ball asleep, high up on the unstable haystacks. "Screwball!" Mothball called. Screwball slowly opened her eyes as she yawned. "Sorry for passing out on you girls, haystacking can tire a mare out." she said before looking down. "Woah." she said. Looking closer down she realized that Mothball was there. "Mothball?" she called, "What are you doing here?" "Screwy get down from there, it could collapse at any moment!" Mothball said. Screwball stood up only to kneel back down as she let out a small cry. "What's going on up there?" Dinky called. "Oh my gosh that really hurts." Screwball said as she started taking deep breaths. "What's going on? We got to get her down from there." Mothball said. "Let's go get her." Lightning said as she grabbed her brother to fly up to her. Just as they reached the top, the haystacks suddenly poofed away. Screwball gulped as she started falling. "Screwball just float!" Thunder called down. Screwball flailed her hooves as she cried, "I can't!"

Mothball flew across the stage as he caught her in his hooves. Holding her he scowled, "What were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt or worse! The baby could have-" Screwball cut him off as she cried, "Mothy the baby's coming!" Mothball's anger quickly went away as worry replaced it. "The baby! Wait wait now? We got to call the hospital! We got to be sure to get you there before anything else happens!" Mothball said quickly. "Mothball," Screwball struggled through the pain, "Less talk and more action." "Right right right," Mothball said, "Can't you poof us there with your magic?" Screwball shot a look at him as she growled, "Does it _look_ like I can use _any_ of my magic? I couldn't even float!"

Mothball gulped as he looked back at the rest of his friends. Dinky went beside her friend as she said, "Okay Screwy, you just need to relax and start breathing in and out until we can get you to the hospital. It's not that far from here." Apple Blossom saw a blanket on the table as she grabbed it. She gave it to Thunder Dash as she said, "Use this to carry Screwball in." Mothball helped Screwball over to the blanket as Thunder and Lightning lifted her in the blanket. They carried her as the rest were close behind. As they entered the door, the nurses saw the commotion as they got Screwball on a stretcher.

As they rushed down the hallway Mothball calmly petted Screwball's curly mane. "I'm here Screwy, just breath. It's going to be alright."he told her making her feel a little better. But another pain shot through her as she let out another cry. As they went into a room she cried "Dad!"

In an instant Discord arrived with Fluttershy. "Screwy what's-" he started as he gasped seeing where they were at. "The babies coming!" Screwball cried out as she held onto Mothball's hoof. Immediately Discord was on one side of her and Fluttershy on the other. "Don't worry my little girl," Discord said rubbing the back of her head, "It's going to end soon." "Oh sweet Celestia, it hurts!" Screwball said struggling. "I know sweetie but you need to calm down and not think about it to much." Fluttershy explained. "I'm scared you guys." Screwball said looking at them all with round eyes. In that moment it seemed like everything stopped only for this family. "Don't be, it's all going to be worth it in the end." Mothball said with a reassured glance. After a pause Screwball did relax as she said, "Okay, I trust you."

* * *

"Screwball's finally having her baby!" Dinky said as Pumpkin let out a giggle, "Looks like you have a new playmate there Pumpkin." "Do you think she's going to be alright?" Thunder asked, "I mean can't some mares you know, die from childbirth?" The ponies gasped as Apple Blossom quickly said, "Thunder! Why would you even _consider_ such a thing?" Thunder flinched as he said, "I'm sorry you guys, I'm just really freaking out here. Not only for Screwball but for Apple Blossom." Lightning placed her wing on her brother's shoulder, "Bro I think we can all agree here that _you're_ more anxious about the babies than Apple Blossom herself." They all nodded as Apple Blossom said, "Sweetheart you don't have to worry about a thing, it's going to be fine. I'll be fine having these foals just like Dinky and Screwball." Thunder relaxed a little as he said, "You're right." "I mean this is _Screwball_ we're talking about too, I'm sure it's going well right now." Cinnamon added in.

The ponies all stiffened as they heard Screwball's screams. They didn't have time to react as Apple Blossom suddenly started to float. "Thunder." she started until she saw that everything else in the room was floating. "What's Screwball doing?" Thunder said getting over to Apple Blossom. "Her powers are going crazy." Cinnamon Stick said as Pumpkin just laughed. "Well duh, she has no control at the moment because of this baby!" Lightning said. The floating only lasted a few seconds as everything went back to normal. Everything floating fell back to the floor as Dinky and Cinnamon landed, Lightning flapped her wings, and Thunder held Blossom. "You think everything's okay now?" Dinky asked.

* * *

Screwball relaxed as Fluttershy cooled her off with a nice cold water. The doctor held a crying baby as he said, "Congratulations it's a boy." "Really?" Mothball said in excitement. Coming over to the parents side he said, "My mistake, delivered a lot of boys this month, it's a girl." Screwball lighted up as she said, "We had a girl." The baby cried as the doctor hand over the baby girl to Screwball. As soon as Screwball made impact with the baby, she started to calm down with crying. Screwball and Mothball had tears in their eyes as Mothball said, "Look at her, you did so good Screwy."

The little ball of fluff had a brilliant purple coat, a little alike to her mother's, her mane was a curly but straight at her tail, her ears were exactly like her fathers, and as she opened her eyes it revealed beautiful swirly green eyes. The moment her eyes met her parents, she stopped crying as it was replaced with a smile. She extended her small swiss cheese hooves to touch her mother's face. Screwball and Mothball's eyes watered as they hugged one another. Discord wiped away a tear as Fluttershy said, "I saw that big guy." "What can I say?" he said. Screwball looked at her father as she said, "Would you like to hold her?" The baby looked over to the two other ponies in the room, well pony and other creature of some sort. But the baby's eyes glimmered as she reached her hooves out to Discord. She disappeared and then reappeared into Discord's arms. She snuggled deep within his fur as Discord said, "You and I are going to have lots of fun."

"Have you guys thought of any names for her?" Fluttershy asked as she gently rubbed the back of the baby's head. "Well it almost feels like I'm holding a pair of fuzzy dice." Discord said. Screwball and Mothball looked at each other as the same thought went through there head. "Fluffball." they said together. The baby let out a laugh. "Looks like she agrees." Discord says as he places Fluffball back into Screwball's hooves.

Mothball puts his hoof under his daughter's chin as she laughs and starts sucking on his hoof. "Welcome home Fluffball." the family said as they went in for a group hug. The baby grins as she uses her chaos magic to drink on a nice fresh bottle of strawberry milk.

* * *

 ** _Sorry about not being able to post. School got me like Xp_**


	3. Baby Timez

Crying ringed through the house. Mothball ran down the hallway, clutching a blanket to his chest. Approaching a room with a image of pink fuzzy dice on the door, Mothball opened the door to find a chaotic cyclon in the room. "Screwball!" he shouted, "What happened?" Shutting the door he ducked down as diapers flew his way. The stuff animal mountain shifted as spiral eyes peered out. "Mothy over here." she whispered. "What?" he said confused as Fluffball let out a cry again making some clean diapers fly towards him. Screwball came out of the stuff animal pile as she pulled Mothball in.

"Screwy what happened to Fluffball?" Mothball asked. "She's having a fit," Screwball said as she shifted her army hat, "I tried to calm her down and give her some strawberry milk but she refused. Then one moment I have her in my arms and then the next she used her chaos magic to make all her baby things fly around her." She peered through the stuff animal shelter as Fluffball continued to cry and float in the middle of the storm. "This calls for drastic measures." Screwball said as she used her magic to hold a bottle gun. Mothball gulped as he lowered her weapon, "Why don't we try something that won't seem like we're going to hurt our daughter?"

Mothball spotted her Kitten plush as he went for it. Going back out he said, "Fluffball, look what daddy has." Fluffball started to calm a little as she saw the plushie. As she went to grab it, the mountain of diapers started to sway as it fell in between them. This spooked Fluffball as she started crying again. Screwball's eyes lit up as she said, "I got it." Rolling out of the stuffed animal shelter, Screwball came to Mothball's side as she said, "The lullaby!" "Of course!" he said, "Why didn't we do that in the first place?" As tears continued to come out, Screwball said in a calm sweet voice, "Fluffball."

She quiet down a little but continued to cry as Screwball started to sing, " _Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes._ " Mothball stood beside Screwball as he sang a verse, " _Rest your head to my heart, never apart, baby of mine._ " The cyclone of toys, diapers, baby cloths, and well all the chaos stopped. Fluffball calmed a little as her room started to return to normal. Not wanting to spook her a second time, they stayed where they were as they continued. " _Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, of spiral eyes._ " Screwball sang as Mothball continued, " _Your beautiful smile, be here a while, my baby of mine._ " Fluffball smiled a little as she floated towards them. With open hooves the two sang, " _Rest easy in our embrace, let's see that pretty face, baby of mine._ "

Fluffball started to giggle as she snuggled in her parents hooves. Looking up at them she gurgled, "Mommi and Daddi." Screwball and Mothball smiled at each other in love as Fluffball let out a yawn. A pink bottle of milk appeared as she started to drink. Her eyes grew droopy as she closed her eyes, still drinking the milk. Screwball and Mothball sighed as they rested their heads on each other. Fluffball was sound asleep as Screwball said, "Looks like we're stuck here huh?" Mothball rested his head in her curly mane, "Nowhere I'd rather be." "I love you." Screwball said finding herself drifting to sleep. "I love you too." he smiled as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Mothball held his smile as Fluffball just stared back at him. "Come on honey, just a few steps?" he said with open hooves. Fluffball continued to suck on her binky. Screwball opened the door as she said, "Hey Mothy, I was just wondering-" She stopped as she saw her husband kneeled on the floor. Her gaze softened as she came over to his side. "Screwy, I can explain." he started.

"What's the matter?" she asked. "Well I'm trying to get Fuzzy Dice to take her first steps," he explained, "I'm worried Screwy, she can float and all, that's great knowing she has your amazing chaotic powers. But not once has she ever tried to walk, you don't think anything's wrong with her legs?" "Oh Mothy," Screwball said crouching down by his side, "I've noticed that too but just give her some time." "But her first birthday is only just a few months away." Mothball said. Screwball lifted up his chin, "Don't worry, she's growing at her own time."

Fluffball looked over at Screwball's hooves to see she was holding her propeller hat. Her eyes twinkled as she started to reach her hooves to get it however it was just a few steps from her reach. "Maybe we should ask my dad-" Screwball started until Mothball heard a small fuss. "Screwy look." he said. Screwball turned to see Fluffball making an attempt to get over to the hat. She placed her front hooves in front of each other as she wobbled a bit.

"Your hat, she wants your hat." Mothball said. "You want to wear mommy's hat Fluffy?" Screwball said holding it up, "Let me make it more of your style sweetie." She used her chaos magic to shrink the hat for Fluffball's size, the color changes to a fluffy pink, and the propeller spins as bubbles start to appear out. This increased Fluffball's urge to get ahold of this hat. She used her front hooves as a steady ground as she used her back legs to get up.

Screwball and Mothball's eyes twinkled as Mothball said, "Oh my gosh." "She's doing it!" Screwball finished. Fluffball put one hoof in front of the other as she wobbled to them. It took only a few steps before she plopped into their hooves. She placed the hat on her head as she sucked happily on her binky. Screwball and Mothball together picked up Fluffball and brought them into a group hug. "You made mommy and daddy very proud today Fluffball." Mothball said kissing her cheek.

* * *

Fluffball and Pumpkin sat in the baby area as they watch their parents walk back and forth. "What do you think they're worried about?" Fluffball asked. "I can't exactly pinpoint it but if I had to guess, it has do with Aunt Apple Blossom and that big belly of hers." Pumpkin replied. "Oh maybe she finally burst after eating that zap apple pie." Fluffball suggested as she look in a blissful gaze, "I'd burst too, those zap apple pies are delicious." "Yeah, especially when my mom makes them." Pumpkin agreed but shook his head, "But that can't be it."

"Why don't we go find out?" Fluffball suggested. "I don't know, wouldn't that put more worry on our parents?" Pumpkin asked. Fluffball merely pulled up her diaper as she used her magic to poof up two doll look alikes of them next to us. "They won't notice." she said as Pumpkin examined his look alike. "Huh, not bad. Although," he said looking away discouraged, "My eyes look funny." "You must not know me," Fluffball said, "Your look just as great as your mom's! It's a gift." He smiled at her as Fluffball floated out of the pin. "Now come on," she said as she got Pumpkin out of the pin, "Let's take a look around."

Fluffball placed her hooves on the ground as she wobbled next to Pumpkin. "I wonder how ponies can walk on these all the time." Fluffball said, "And it doesn't help with having my dad's legs." "You'll get the hang of it." Pumpkin said before he started to wobble. Helping him keep sturdy he said, "As will I one day." Doors swung open as ponies rushed by pushing something. "Where are they off to in a hurry?" Pumpkin asked. Both little ponies covered their ears as they heard a loud cry following the thing the ponies were pushing. "That's loud." Pumpkin said covering his ears. "It sounds," Fluffball started, "It sounds like another baby!" "A baby?" he said. Fluffball watched as the doctors turned the corner. "Let's follow them." she said as she started to wobble. "Wait a second," Pumpkin said, "I think that one's going to the same place too."

Fluffball looked to see another pony pushing something, with yet another baby in the thing. The two babies waited for the right moment until they both jumped underneath the moving thing. They landed around a bunch of diapers and folded blankets. "Hold onto your diapers!" Fluffball said as Pumpkin used his magic to prevent some diapers from falling next to him. They waited for a few moments until they stopped.

Fluffball poked her head out to find lots of cribs. "Hey I think we're at the place." Pumpkin gazed around as he saw so many cribs and the sound of babies. "So many babies." he said. "I think it's the baby store!" Fluffball said. "Like where babies come from?" Pumpkin asked. "Of course! Where else would they come from?" Fluffball replied looking around. "Wow and to think how lucky we were to be picked by our parents." Pumpkin said in awe. "Look over there," Fluffball said, "It's those babies we saw earlier." Fluffball and Pumpkin made there way over to two cribs, one pink and one blue. Looking up Fluffball said, "Okay we got to make a good impression. Don't want to scare these little ones." "Fluffy, we're babies too." Pumpkin said. "Well we're like _older_ babies," Fluffball said, "Now come on." Floating up, Pumpkin used his magic to follow Fluffball. The two peered over to see two colorful manes. They looked at each other as Fluffball said softly, "Hello?"

Both babies eyes opened as they looked around. The girl looked at them as she looked beside her brother. "Who are they?" she asked. "They're not mommy or daddy." he replied as he rubbed his eyes, "Where are we?" "The baby store!" Fluffball replied. "I want my mama!" the girl fussed. "Did she get lost?" Pumpkin asked. "I think so." she replied. "What does she look like?" Fluffball asked. "Well she's pretty, has green eyes, and she smelled like apple blossoms!" her brother put in. Suddenly it clicked in Pumpkin's head. "Your Aunt Apple Blossom and Uncle Thunder's new babies!" he said. "No wonder why Uncle Thunder was so worried about Aunt Blossom," Fluffball said, "Where have you guys been? Your mommy and daddy have been worried about you for months!" The two newborns shrugged. "I don't know all I know is I just realized it was cold and I started crying." she replied. "Yeah and then after we were soon in our mom and dad's hooves." her brother replied.

"There you are!" came relieved voices. Fluffball and Pumpkin turn to see their worried parents rushing towards them. Fluffball giggled in her parents arms as Pumpkin was smothered with kisses from his mom and dad. Thunder walked over to the baby's Pumpkin and Fluffball were with as he gazed happily at them. "I see Pumpkin and Fluffball have met their new playmates." Thunder said. Screwball and Dinky let Fluffball and Pumpkin peer to look again at the foals they saw before. They both had fallen asleep as Thunder said, "Meet Zapple Bloom and Apple Thunder."

They were all quiet for this heartwarming moment. A tap came as the ponies turned to see a nurse pony. "All of you must leave this instant!" she whispered angrily, "You are not supposed to be here. We don't want the babies to start-" Zapple Bloom started to cry as Apple Thunder joined in with his sister. Then every baby starts crying in the nursery. The nurse started to soothe the babies, holding as much as she could. She looked at Screwball, Mothball, Dinky, Cinnamon Stick, and Thunder as she said, "Well don't just stand there, help me!"


	4. Papa Dissy and Grandma Shy

"Papa Dissy!" Fluffball cried.

Fluffball snuggled in her grandfather's arms as Discord held her. Screwball smiled next to Mothball as Discord looked at her daughter. "Get over here Screwy." Discord said as he pulled her into a hug. Mothball sighed as he turned before he yelped as something wrapped around his hooves. Discord pulled Mothball into the hug with his tail as Mothball smiled. Pulling back Screwball said, "Thanks dad for watching Fluffball while we go off for the evening."

"Anything for my little ones." he said as Fluffball tugged at Discord's paw. "Come on Papa Dissy," the young toddler said, "Let's go see Angel Bunny!" Discord made a face as he chuckled, "Oh but there are plenty other things to do my ball of fluff." "Now dad," Screwball said a little stern, "Be sure she behaves. No mischief, no trouble, and _no_ tricks _._ Make sure she's in bed by 8 and don't get her into any danger that you can't handle." Discord patted Screwball's head saying, "Screwy _I'm_ the Master of Chaos, I can't make any promises." She raised a brow as he quickly put in, "I can handle Fluffy for a few hours. Besides I got to get past your mother." Screwball chuckled as she hugged her dad, "I love you." "I love you too."

Discord looked at Mothball as he straightened up. He chuckled as he suddenly approached his son-in-law. "If you so happen to leave her dry and not have her back so help me." he growled as Mothball rolled his eyes. "Fluffball is waiting." Mothball replied with a smirk. Discord's eyes widen as he playfully socked Mothball's shoulder. "Well played, you sure have come a long way." he chuckled in approval. "I learn from the best." Mothball said as Screwball giggled with Fluffball sitting between her mother's hooves.

Walking over to Screwball he offers his hoof to her. "Are we ready?" he asked. Screwball takes his hoof as she looks down at Fluffball. She uses her chaos magic to pick her up making Fluffball giggle. Mothball and Screwball plant a kiss on each side of Fluffball's cheek as she burst in laughter. "Love you Fuzzy Dice." Mothball says as Screwball puts her down. "I love you too daddy." she replies as she hugs her mother's hoof saying, "I love you mommy."

She smiles warmly at her daughter as Fluffball then runs over and jumps into Discord's arms. "She's all yours." Screwball says as her and Mothball wave goodbye. As the door shuts Fluffball looks up at Discord with wide eyes. "What are we going to do first Papa Dissy?" "I heard a special somepony wanted to go see Angel Bunny." he sighed as Fluffball cheered. Smiling he snaps his fingers as they end up in the garden.

As the years went by, Fluttershy's garden only grew more. Soon enough she had finally opened a animal shelter for animals of all, from the biggest bear to the smallest mouse. But Discord could easily spot the little rat from a mile. It was a wonder that the cotton tailed bunny was still alive.

An idea hatched as he looked from his granddaughter to the bunny. "Angel Bun-" Fluffball was about to call before Discord zipped her mouth shut. Looking at her Papa Dissy she tilted her head as she unzipped her mouth. "What is it Papa Dissy?" she asked making her zipper mouth return to normal. "Chaos practice." he simply said as Fluffball's swirly eyes glimmered as she came beside Discord. "So here's what you want to do," he says crouching next to the toddler, "Now you focus on your target." Her eyes locked onto the unsuspecting bunny. "Kay." she replies. "Next you want to get your magic glowy." he whispers as Fluffball creates a small glow of chaos magic. "Kay all glowy." "Think about what you want the magic to be then pounce!" he says. Fluffball creeps a few steps forward as she has a plan in mind.

She then leaps forward as she comes beside the bunny. Angel has no time to react as Fluffball's magic got to the old bunny. When Angel finally popped his head out, he found himself in a cotton candy ball. Fluffball laughs alongside Discord. "Good job! You'll be as great with your chaos magic as your mom and me someday!" Discord says as Fluffball hugs her grandpa's tail. Angel Bunny lets an annoyed sigh out as Fluffball goes to pat his head. Rolling his eyes a voice comes saying, "It seems you're up to your old tricks again hm?" The two gulp as they turn to an amused Fluttershy. Discord innocently looked at his wife. "What is it my dearest," he says as he picks up the annoyed angel bunny making the cotton candy disappear and petting his head, "Fluffy and me were just playing with good old Angel Bunny."

Angel lets out a noise as he jumps away from Discord and goes into Fluttershy's hooves. "Playing huh?" she says as Discord shrugs with a nervous smile. "Grandma Shy!" Fluffball says in joy as she climbs onto her back. Kissing her cheek Fluttershy says, "Hello my little filly, who wants some lunch?" "Me!" she says as the three creatures head inside the house of chaos.

A few hours later, Fluttershy managed to place little flowers into Fluffball's bouncy mane. Picking up a mirror, she shows it to Fluffball. "It's so pretty!" she says as Discord smiles warmly beside them. "I need to go potty." she says as Fluttershy picks her up. "Alright then let's go to the potty." Fluttershy says. Fluffball finishes washing her hooves as she gets out the bathroom. Just as she was about to go back she sees a door. Tilting her head she walked to the door to lightly push on it. It cracks open as she takes a peek. She never explored this room so she decides to go through. "Are we all done Fluff-" Fluttershy says before she becomes mortified. Fluffball had opened the door and had already poked her head inside. "Fluffball no!" she says flying to her. But it was to late as she gets sucked into the door and it shuts.

Discord almost drifted to sleep before he hears a high pitched scream followed by a, "DISCORD!" Realizing the worry in his wife's voice, he immediately appears at her side. "What happened honey?" he says. "Fluffball, she's….she's….." Fluttershy says as she tries to find her words. Discord relaxes her as he calmly places his paw and claw on her shoulder. "I'm here, just calm and tell me what happened." he said as Fluttershy wiped away a tear. "Fluffball went through the door that leads to...your old home."

Discord's eyes widen as he looks towards the door. Clenching his fist he said, "I'm going after her." he said. "I'll go with you." Fluttershy said, "It was my fault after all." "Fluttershy," Discord said, "That realm, it's going to be pretty dangerous. I mean even I can't use my powers there properly, Fluffy is only a toddler and won't know how to use her powers there. I mean it's nothing but pure chaos!" Fluttershy locks eyes with him as she says, "Chaos? You do know we have two earth ponies with chaos magic as our kids, right?" Discord sighs, "There's no way of talking you out of it, is there?" "Nope." Fluttershy said. He takes a deep breath as he opens the door. Fluttershy takes his paw into her hoof. "It'll be okay," she said, "We're going to find her and be just fine." Nodding the two step in.

When there eyes adjusted, they found themselves floating in the air. Fluttershy opens her wings to fly but instead, she started falling. "What?" she cried, "Why can't I fly?" "Fold your wings in," Discord called, "You get around by floating, using your wings will make you go back to the ground." Folding her wings in, she hovered above the ground. "That was a close one." Fluttershy said going to Discord. "Now let's find Fluffy." Discord said.

The married couple float around as they called for her.

"Fluffy?"

"Fluffy!"

"Fluffball where are you?"

"We're here to save you Fuzzy Dice."

"Fluff-" Fluttershy started before she bumped into something. Before she could apologize, she became scared. Just as she was about to scream Discord came and covered her mouth as he quietly whispered, "Don't make a sound." A giant cat mixed with dog and leopard was curled up asleep. "What is it?" Fluttershy whispered, close to Discord's side. "It's a Meow Meow What's It Kaloo." Discord replied. "A what?" Fluttershy asked, "What kind of a name is that?" "That's what my kind had named it. What we should be worried about is not waking it up, those things have a worse temper than I could ever have." Discord replied.1

"Now let's just slowly back away." Discord said floating backwards, gently taking Fluttershy by the hoof. Fluttershy looked as the beast shifts to its side, revealing a small purple thing. Fluttershy exclaims quietly, "Discord! It's Fluffball!" Discord turns to see Fluffball fast asleep on the beast belly. "Oh boy…" Discord says. Quietly going to the beast side, Discord and Fluttershy try to get Fluffball's attention. "Fluffball sweetie," Fluttershy whispers as Discord continues, "Wake up." Fluffball yawns as she opens up her eyes. She smiles at the sight of her grandparents. "Papa Dissy and Grandma Shy." she says softly, "Look at my new friend, Thomas!" "Yes very nice," Discord says, "But now it's time to go home." "Can I keep him?" Fluffball asks.

"Come on honey, let's go home. Don't you want to see mommy and daddy?" Fluttershy says. "Yeah!" Fluffball cheers as she jumps into Fluttershy's hooves. Getting to her side, Discord sighs in relief next to Fluttershy. "Now that we got you lets go." Discord says booping her nose. As they were about to go off, Fluffball lets out the world's softest sneeze. The beast opens its eyes as it rise to its paws. "You've got to be kidding me." DIscord mutters.

Fluffball giggles in Fluttershy's hooves as Discord and Fluttershy gulp turning to face the beast. "Fluttershy." Discord says. "Yeah?" she replies. "I think now is the time to run." he said. They turned as they started to float off quickly as the Meow Meow lets out a big roar. Discord and Fluttershy run or rather float for their lives as Fluffball laughs in Fluttershy's hooves. "Come on Thomas," Fluffball says, "Catch us if you can!" It roars again as Fluttershy holds Fluffball close.

They arrive where they started to find, to their surprise, the door was gone."Discord where's the door?" Fluttershy asks, "How are we supposed to get out of here?" "See thing about that." Discord says nervously. "Discord what did you do?" Fluttershy says with a raise in brow. "In order to find the door we have too find the key where we would never think to find it." "Well where?"! Fluttershy said as the beast drew closer. "I don't know!" Discord replied.

Turning around they watch as the hybrid beast comes closer and closer. Discord and Fluttershy look at each other as they embrace each other. Holding Fluffball close to them, Fluffball poked her head to see her friend hovering over them. Something dangled from its neck as Fluffball smiled.

Fluffball changes into a small fruit parasprite and escapes from her grandparents clutch. Changing back into her pony form, she comes face to face with the beast. Fluttershy realizes to late that Fluffball is standing in front of the beast as she cries, "Fluffy no!" Discord and Fluttershy freeze as the beast lowers its head to stare down at Fluffball. Moments pass as Fluffball and the beast stare each other down. Suddenly the creature becomes all loopy as Fluffball scratches underneath its chin. "Who's a good boy?" she cooed, "You are!"

Discord and Fluttershy are at shock. "Well," Discord says slowly, "At least we know she's got your animal abilities." "Discord look," Fluttershy said, "The key." Discord looked in her direction as they see a key dangling around the beast neck that Fluffball was petting. "Fluffball," Discord said, "Can you ask it if you can have the key?" Nodding she whispered in its ear as it wagged its tail. Hugging the giant furball beast, Fluffball took the key back to her grandparents. "Here you go Papa Dissy." she said. Smiling he picked her up saying, "Good job Fluffy, now let's go home." Floating to the door they put the key in as the it started to glow. The light became too bright as the three covered their eyes.

* * *

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here on the floor?"

Discord and Fluttershy opened their eyes to see Screwball and Mothball looking down at them. They must have fallen asleep after getting out of the chaos realm. Getting up Discord said, "Don't worry about it honey, so how was your night out?" "It went great," Screwball said, "I feel so young again." "Come on we're not _that_ old yet." Mothball chuckled. Screwball chuckled as she said, "Hey where's Fuzzy Dice?" Fluttershy and Discord stiffened as they shot a look at each other. Raising a brow Screwball said, "She's in bed right?" "Ummm." they said together.

Mothball and Screwball look at each other having the same thought as they look back at them. Suddenly the two burst into a run towards Fluffball's room. Fluttershy and Discord don't waste a second as they run after them. "Screwy honey wait a second!" Discord said. "We can get her for you sweetie." Fluttershy added in. "You guys are acting weird and it's not the good kind." Screwball replied. "Yeah you're making it seem like something bad happened." Mothball said. Reaching the door Screwball opens it as they go inside. As they come behind them Discord says, "Screwball we can explain."

"Explain what?" Screwball said confused, "She's asleep like she should." Discord and Fluttershy stand there confused as Screwball hugs them. "Thank you for watching her." she said, "And not getting into any trouble while we're gone." Discord and Fluttershy shrug as they hug her back.

"Um Mom. Dad. I got a question." Mothball said tapping them. "Yes?" they replied. "When were you going to tell us you got a new animal for the shelter?" he said. "What do you mean?" they asked. Pulling back the three ponies gulp as they see what Fluffball is sleeping on. She had curled up and fast asleep on the belly of the fluffy beast. Screwball looks at her parents as she says, "So didn't get into any trouble huh?" Fluttershy and Discord smile nervously as Screwball just smiles with a shake of her head.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys you deserve an explanation on why it has been awhile. Well first of all school has been really busy. It's that time of year where I really need to be working hard and I need to pass my classes with all A's or 3.5 GPA. Don't worry though I still make time for writing, drawing, and of course my audio drama. However there is something else I should address. See I have piggyback onto DisneyFanatic's amazing alternate universe by writing my somewhat own original story with Light Breeze. Now don't get me wrong, I love this alternate world I made that branches off Son-in-law of Discord but lately I have been wanting to do my own thing. Also 'Daughter of Discord' is not my story to write, it's DF's. So changing certain things to satisfy me, it doesn't seem okay. So I have decided to no longer work on the Light DOD Alternatverse anymore. Don't worry, Welcome Princess Light Breeze is still going to continue on Youtube as Episode 3 is aimed for March/April (if my VA's can reply back to me), and the audio drama series is planned to have 10 amazing episodes with fun twists and songs. What I'm saying is that I won't be continuing this story or my originally planned sequel to WPLB. Instead I'm going to kind of 're-write' Welcome Princess Light Breeze. I have been working very hard to create a new story, my own original story with original Next Gen characters. And now I think I'm going to write an even better story of Light, Mythic, Aurora, Frost Needleheart, and more amazing characters to come. For those who enjoyed this fanfic, thanks for reading. Of course I will be drawing lots of fan art and short stories of the Light DOD Alternatverse but it will no longer be my main focus. Stay tuned for a new fic coming up soon where you'll be meeting some very new, very lovable, remarkable characters._**


End file.
